Déclaration dans le brouillard
by Alc'hweder
Summary: Le Jour de la Victoire, beaucoup ont trouvé le courage de faire des choses dont ils ne se seraient jamais sentis capables. Mener l'AD à la bataille et tuer Nagini ne furent pas les seules preuves du courage de Neville ce jour-là.


**Bon Anniversaire Mo !**

**Cette fois c'est un vrai je te le jure :D Mais à ma sauce quand même, il ne faut pas abuser. **

Quand à vous mes autres lecteurs adorés, je vous dois bien une explication. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de mo. moi. simplement moi et je lui offre cet OS NevillexHarry en surprise :)

Je précise que du coup, il n'a pas fait l'objet d'une correction en dehors de mes relectures. Il est probables qu'il reste des coquilles, je suis désolée :S Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Je ne vous proposerais jamais un torchon !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Déclaration dans le brouillard**

_ Non !

Neville n'était pas bête. Il Savait ce qu'allait faire Harry. Et il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas le laisse faire. Tant pis si c'était égoïste. Tant pis si le sacrifice signifiait leur survie à tous. Il n'y avait pas de vie sans lui. Il aurait tout accepté. Il avait déjà tant accepté. Il s'était tu pendant si longtemps. Il avait accepté l'idée qu'il soit loin, en danger, risquant sa vie. Il l'avait même admiré pour ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée qu'il aille si loin, qu'il fasse ce sacrifice ultime.

Il voulait qu'Harry vive. Il voulait le savoir en relative sécurité quelque part. Heureux même. Enfin heureux, peut-être quand Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom aurait été vaincu. Car Neville avait encore de l'espoir. Ils pouvaient encore le vaincre. En unissant leurs forces. Si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui ce serait un autre jour. D'autres personnes se rallieraient à leur cause. Face à la folie du mage noir qui ne se sentirait pas menacé ? La communauté magique dans son ensemble viendrait les aider. Et même le plus puissant de tous les sorciers ne pouvait affronter seul l'ensemble du monde magique.

Non, aujourd'hui n'était pas le dernier jour. Harry n'avait pas à se sacrifier. L'AD ne s'en remettrait pas. La communauté magique de Grande Bretagne, ceux qui se battaient, ceux qui se rebellaient ne s'en remettrait pas. Il était leur espoir. Lui-même, Neville Londubat, irraisonnable égoïste imbécile parmi les imbéciles, ne s'en remettrait pas. Harry représentait pour lui bien plus qu'un espoir.

_ Il faut que j'y aille.

_ Il est hors de question que je te laisse faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas te livrer ! Même si tu te sacrifies aujourd'hui, tu crois que ça nous sauveras ? Tu crois qu'on l'acceptera ? On continuera à se battre ! On …

_ Neville, stop.

Harry était calme. Comment pouvait-il être si calme alors qu'il s'apprêtait à … Neville ne voulait même pas mettre de mot sur ce que Harry s'apprêtait à faire, sur cet acte qu'il refusait catégoriquement de cautionner.

_ Je ne vais pas me sacrifier. Je ne vais pas mourir. J'ai un plan.

Neville n'arrivait pas à lire dans l'émeraude des prunelles de l'Elu. A ce moment-là, elles étaient aussi vides de sentiments que s'il s'agissait de vraies pierres. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il lui disait la vérité. Mais Harry n'avait jamais menti.

_ C'est en rapport avec ce que vous cherchiez en arrivant ?

_ Oui, voilà, c'est ça.

_ Laisse-moi venir avec toi.

_ Non. Je te l'ai dit : j'ai un plan.

_ Qui implique de te rendre seul dans la Forêt Interdite infestée de Mangemorts ? C'est hors de question ! Je viens avec toi.

_ Neville, non ! Je dois y aller seul ! Par contre, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver Ron et Hermione. Il faut que tu les joignes et que tu leur dises de s'occuper de Nagini. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi s'il te plaît ?

_ Nagini ?

_ Le serpent. Il faut que tu leur dises. C'est impératif. L'issue de la bataille en dépend. Tu leur diras, hein ?

_ Oui, je leur dirai. Tu me jures qu'il ne t'arrivera rien ?

_ Je te le promets.

En s'éloignant vers l'orée du bois, Harry se dit que mentir à Neville avait été plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

oOo

Neville ne sut qu'Harry lui avait finalement menti que lorsque Lord Voldemort, précédant un Hagrid dévasté, pénétra dans le château. Hagrid portait un corps. Et ce corps était celui sans vie d'Harry. Si les larmes du demi-géant ou l'air hideusement satisfait du meurtrier n'avait suffi pas à convaincre les quelques farouches optimistes incrédules, l'immobilisme de leur héros leur avait fait office de preuve. Harry était mort.

Cette conviction brisa quelque chose en Neville. Son cœur, sa raison, son âme. Qu'importe. Quelque chose s'était brisée. La vue d'Harry, reposant sans vie dans les bras d'Hagrid lui fit perdre toute notion de danger. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Plus rien n'était grave, plus rien ne comptait. La perte de celui qu'il avait tellement admiré puis qu'il avait fini par aimé l'avait brisé.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, Neville ne s'en souvint jamais très bien. Il était dans une bulle de douleur. Il agissait en automate. Il bouillonnait d'un désir de vengeance mais le défi, l'apparition du chapeau, l'assassinat du basilic, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Harry était mort.

Quand la vérité éclata, ce fut comme si une grande lumière envahissait le champ de bataille. Le retour de l'espoir. Le retour de l'envie de se battre. A ses côtés. Toujours. Pour se montrer digne de lui. La bataille reprit et plus rien ne pouvait plus les arrêter. Neville comme les autres, et peut-être plus que les autres, mettait tout son cœur dans le combat.

oOo

A la fin de la bataille, alors que le soleil commençait à apparaître à l'horizon, continuant son cycle indifférent à la folie des hommes, tout le monde se retrouva dans la Grande Salle. La victoire était synonyme de pertes. De plaies à penser, de victimes à pleurer, de survivants à consoler. Neville se sentait décalé. Il s'était passé tellement de chose cette nuit, il se sentait comme imprégné d'une énergie qui le rendait capable de tout. Cette énergie emplissait tous les pores de sa peau, parcourait chaque millimètre de ses vaisseaux, pénétrait chaque cellule de la pointe de ses orteils jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses cheveux. Il se sentait transformer tel un phœnix. Un homme nouveau. Plus fort. Plus sûr. Prêt à tout.

Il attendait qu'Harry revienne. Il s'était écarté avec Ron et Hermione. Ils devaient avoir plein de choses à se dire. Mais Neville aussi avait quelque chose à dire à Harry. Et ce matin, il s'en sentait le courage.

Lorsque le trio revint finalement dans la Grande Salle, Neville prit Harry à l'écart.

_ J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Malgré sa fatigue et la brume qui commençait à envahir son esprit, le héros de la journée accepta de le suivre.

_ Ce que j'ai à te dire risque de te prendre de court. Je comptais ne jamais t'en parler. Je comptais le garder pour moi. Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui je me suis découvert un courage dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable. Et aujourd'hui j'ai cru que tu étais mort. Il faut que je te le dise. Maintenant. Même si tu ne risques certainement plus ta vie. C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui m'a prouvé que chaque minute compte et …

_ Neville, Neville ! Viens-en au fait s'il te plaît. Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire.

Le nouveau Tueur de Basilic, titre qui n'avait jamais été utilisé depuis l'âge des chevaliers et des princesses, tenta de contrôler son emballement, les pulsations de son cœur et l'excitation qui le contrôlait à ce moment-là. Il était fou il s'en rendait compte. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Cette énergie qu'il l'imprégnait le poussait en avant.

_ Je t'ai longtemps admirer. Tu as toujours été un modèle, un idéal. Mais c'est seulement quand j'ai cessé de vouloir être comme toi, de t'imiter, de vouloir être toi que je t'ai réellement compris. Tu es unique et … et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que… enfin que je …

_ Neville…

Le ton de Harry était là. Il voulait entendre ce Neville avait à lui dire, mais il sentait la tension qui l'avait tenu sur la brèche toutes ces heures disparaitre et laisser place à une sensation générale d'épuisement. Quant à Neville, finalement arrivé au pied du mur, toute son assurance le trahissait et le laissait en plan. Il redevenait ce gamin de 11 ans, en retrait et timide.

_ Neville, dis mois…

Mais c'était également ce gamin de 11 ans qui avait su tenir tête à ses amis.

_ Harry je t'aime.

oOo

Harry regardait Neville d'un air ahuri et légèrement absent. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration et en même temps son esprit engourdi de fatigue avait du mal à traiter l'information. Il était abasourdi. Il se ressentait un élan d'affection pour lui et en même temps il était tellement désolé. Il aurait voulu lui dire. Seulement, la brume qui l'envahissait l'empêchait d'aligner deux mots cohérents. Devant cette absence de réaction, Neville se rendit compte de la stupidité de son aveu dans un moment pareil.

_ Je suis désolé. C'était bête de ma part. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Oublie ça.

_ Non attends ! Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai juste très mal à la tête. Et puis, … Je veux dire je ne suis pas… Enfin je ne crois pas… Et de toute façon, il y a Ginny et…

_ Ginny ? Tu n'es pas au courant ?

_ Au courant de quoi ?

Le mal de tête de Harry redoublait et menaçait de se transformer en migraine.

_ Il vous que vous parliez. Beaucoup de chose ont changé cette année. En nous tous. Je vais te laisser. Tu as l'air épuisé. Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste… te dire.

Neville repartait déjà quand il entendit Harry lui répondre « Merci. » Il ressentit une vague de gratitude l'envahir. Harry savait toujours quoi dire. Au lieu de lui en vouloir pour cette déclaration très mal venue, il le remerciait de sa franchise. Harry était vraiment unique.

Soudain, Neville se retourna, s'empara du visage de Harry et l'embrassa. Passionnément.

Il ne savait pas d'où ça venait. C'était un mouvement tout à fait spontané, incontrôlé. Il n'avait jamais voulu faire ça. Il l'avait juste fait. Il s'attendait à tout moment à être repoussé alors il profitait de chaque instant de rêve qui lui était accordé en picorant les lèvres d'Harry, en pressant son visage contre le sien, en passant les doigts sous sa nuque et en taquinant ses cheveux.

Mais Harry ne le repoussait pas. Flottant entre deux mondes, l'esprit trop engourdi pour réagir malgré son extrême surprise, il se surprit même à fermer les yeux et à apprécier le baiser de Neville.

Neville. Son camarade depuis des années. Toujours calme, toujours en retrait. Mais toujours présent. Et loyal. Neville qui se révélait être bien plus que ce qu'il avait pensé. Qui se révélait avec son courage, ses secrets et la force de sa passion. Passion dont il était l'objet. Cette idée l'ahurissait mais dans son état comateux, il ne la rejetait pas. Au contraire, il lui tournait autours, cherchait à la comprendre. Mais les doigts habiles de Neville n'arrangeaient rien au tumulte de ses sens. Et franchement, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il s'agissait vraiment de la réalité. Il était peut-être déjà en train de délirer.

Finalement, Neville le libéra et Harry le vit s'éloigner sur un dernier « Je suis désolé. » Il lui fallut quelques instants pour redescendre sur terre. Ou en tout cas s'en rapprocher car il avait toujours l'esprit confus quand il pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Le bruit l'assaillit et le relança le mal de tête qui s'était atténuer pendant… pendant le moment avec Neville. Il chercha des visages, ne reconnus personne dans le tourbillon que formaient tous ce gens.

Il repéra enfin la silhouette et la chevelure rousse de Ginny et il fit un pas dans sa direction. Il avait besoin de réconfort, de soin. Puis il remarqua la personne dont elle était en train de s'occuper. Elle le soignait avec des gestes si doux. Elle lui offrait des regards si tendres. Des regards qui lui étaient réservés quelques mois auparavant. Et elle se pencha finalement pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son patient. Un baiser qui parlait d'amour.

Harry aurait dû être en colère. Il aurait dû être jaloux, furieux. Il aurait dû se sentir trahi. Mais vraiment, il se sentait juste exténué. Et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que les tambours dans sa tête cessent. Ce sont ses jambes finalement qui le trahirent. Elles ne le portèrent plus. Il n'avait plus de force. Il avait besoin de dormir. De dormir pendant des jours et des jours. Voire pour toujours.

Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage affolé de ses amis qui se penchaient sur lu. Et celui, paniqué de Neville. Il eut une dernière pensée…

« Oui, pourquoi pas. Un jour peut-être… »

Et il sombra dans une inconscience bienvenue.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et en particulier à toi Mo :D

Ceux qui me connaissent savent avec qui est Ginny :P Et pour éviter tout reproche, sachez qu'elle attend d'avoir rompu avec Harry pour vraiment avoir une relation avec son vrai amoureux (parce que HarryxGinny ça ne tiens pas deux secondes :P).

A bientôt !


End file.
